


Itch

by dsa_archivist



Category: The Bill (TV), due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-17
Updated: 2002-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a crossover with The Bill - but you do not ever to have had to seen it.  Kowalski has sex in a toilet.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Itch

## Itch

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: Characters belong to whoever owns them as I certainly don't.

Author's Notes: Thanks D. Thanks Bindle people.

Story Notes: PC Klein is a character from a British TV programme about police called The Bill. In his spare time he DJs in gay clubs and sometimes take drugs. he is thought to be AC/DC by his colleagues. Him and Kowalski meet. Have sex etc.

* * *

"Itch"  
By Jodie Louise 

Stella'd just dropped the bombshell. That she didn't want to be with me no more. That she was gonna file for divorce. 

She'd had enough - she was sick of living with me, had enough of the gay porn and the fact I wasn't straight. Thing is I was, I am, really into Stella. But I'm into guys too - for a while she handled it but she can't no more. Threw me out. 

I've downed most of a bottle of vodka. Just a small bottle but still... 

I come to Taboo - dressed in my best stuff. The newer pair of jeans, the least rumpled T-shirt, the unscuffed boots. On the pull - gonna get laid. By a man. Been a long time - so long I wonder if I remember what you're supposed to do. Faithfull to Stell until she told me she didn't want me no more. Now I can scratch that itch I've had. 

It's kicking in the club. Lots of guys. The music is pounding. S'good. Real good. I go straight to the bar. Order my vodka. 

"Nice hair." comments the barman. 

"Thanks." 

He's cute but not cute enough. When Stella said she wanted to split I dyed my hair purple - kinda like the colour of an eggplant. It annoyed her. I really gotta a kick outta that. 

I down the vodka and go to dance. Let the music take over so I can dance everything away. Forget everything for a while. Stamp out the pain, the loss. I'm getting sweaty. Feel free of everything. The music is taking me away. 

Glancing up I spot the DJ in the semi-light of the booth. His eyelashes are so thick it is like he is wearing eyeliner. Olive-type skin - high cheekbones. Dark hair and eyes. Total contrast to the Stella. I move closer to the booth. Dance. Kinda feel stupid but hope he sees my ass and likes it. 

Dark eyes are looking at me. I move for him. My hair is lying flat against my head and sweat is dripping into my face. 

I'm not sure if he wants me or not. I go to the men's room. Splash water on my face. 

Kowalski what are ya doing? 

I wet my hands in the sink and try to get my spikes going again but it ain't gonna work. 

"Think you're gonna need more than water, mate." 

I look up and it's the DJ guy. I grin at him - hope he reads it as a `fuck me' grin. 

"Aren't ya working?" 

"Finished my set. Rachael's on now." 

He leans on the wall beside me his body close. 

"You English?" I ask - the guy sorta sounds like it - he's not American. 

"Yeah, from London." 

I nod running my hand through my hair. 

"Ya wanna do stuff?" 

"What sort of stuff?" 

I think he is teasing me. 

"Y'know...stuff. What's your name?" 

"Nick Klein." 

"Ray Kowalski." I say offering my hand figuring it's something English guys might do in this sorta situation. 

It's awkward for a moment but then he's draped his arm around me and is steering me towards a cubicle. Nick pushes me in and locks the door - he leans back on the door and smiles. 

I go to him, get real close. Pull him to me. An' we're kissing. I hitch up his T-shirt - I wanna feel his skin. His chest. Nipples. 

Nick is into this - really into it. He is moaning and trembling under my touch. An' he is so much more responsive than Stella ever was. Nick grabs my ass hard. Massages it. Pulls us close so our groins are rubbing. I can feel how hard he is, ridges pushing 'gainst one another. 

We're mauling each other, biting, licking each other's necks. Hands pushing clothes back. Pulling pants open, exposing cock. 

Nick is on his knees, dark head of hair beneath me. An' I feel him suck me. My knees feel weak. 

Next thing he is pulling my pants down lower. Slick fingers at my hole. I sigh. 

"Always prepared." he whispers in my ear. 

I swear it is the most sexy thing anyone has ever said to me. His voice makes me shiver. I hear him rip open the condom packet and pull the rubber on to his cock. 

Closing my eyes I slip my jeans completely off. Nick pushes me back, so I'm leaning on the toilet, balancing on the seat. Then he pulls my legs on to his shoulders and thrusts. It's been a long time, s'hurts for a moment. An' it is taking a great deal of concentration to balance on the seat - my arms are pushing against the inside of the cubicle trying to keep up. 

Then he is there - stroking me inside. Thrusting. An' I pull him closer with my legs. My ass touches his skin. Wonderful, wonderful... 

An' I'm coming... 

We're both panting and my back's gonna hurt tomorrow. Slowly he pulls my legs down to the floor and catches me as I stumble. Hauls me up and we sway into each other. Sweat and skin. 

"You in Chicago long?" 

"Another month, then I go back." 

"S'good that you'll be staying. S'good." 

Nick kisses me again. 

"D'you want to do some more stuff?" he asks. 

I grin. 

"May be back where I'm staying?" 

"Yeah. More stuff sounds good. I'd be into that." I reply. 

I pull my jeans back on and grin as I watch Nick pull the condom off and straighten his clothes up. 

When we're both decent he brushes my cheek just for a moment. 

"C'mon, Ray." 

He is yanking me by the arm outta the cubicle. And I hope that this ain't one of those vodka fuelled fantasies, `cos I'm into this - really into it. 

I slide my hand underneath the waistband of Nick's jeans, grab his ass. 

I have a feeling I gonna get to scratch that itch a lot tonight. 

* * *

End Itch by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
